


Not Your Rebound Guy

by m7storyteller



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.  Set after 2.05 "Stung", when Andy and Sam after she confronts Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Rebound Guy

Her hands are everywhere, in his hair, under his shirt, reaching for the buckle of his belt when he finally pulls back from her, both of them breathing hard, "McNally, stop."

"What?", she looked up at him, wearing nothing but a bra and blue jeans, brushing her hair out of her eyes, "What's wrong?"

 _Nothing will ever be wrong with a willing woman in his bed, unless there is a reason why she is there._

"I'm not going to be your rebound guy, McNally.  I don't work that way."

When she starts to cry, he holds her close, cursing Callahan.


End file.
